Pirate Children
by A. Windsor
Summary: The children’s clothes are simple, but clean and well kept. Zuri Serra is thankful for that at least. She’s not sure she could’ve handled her daughter showing up with two pirate’s children looking like they’d been pulled out of a Black Out Zone on Osiris.
1. Part 1

Title: Pirate Children

Rating: PG (a little bit of Firefly swearing)

Setting: approximately 15 years post-BDM, AU

Pairings: M/I, Z/W, S/K, Jayne/Vera

Summary: "The children's clothes are simple, but clean and well kept. Zuri Serra is thankful for that at least. She's not sure she could've handled her daughter showing up with two pirate's children looking like they'd been pulled out of a Black Out Zone on Osiris."

Author's Note: This is an AU what-if sort of story, post-BDM where Wash is still alive, and everyone is still living on Serenity, happily ever after (minus, you know, the regular family stuff). So yeah, it's not very realistic at all, but loads of fun. This is my first Firefly fanfic, so please rip me to shreds nicely if I butcher characters. Also, I take quite a few liberties with Mal and Inara's families and pasts, so note the AU.

Part 1

The children's clothes are simple, but clean and well kept. Zuri Serra is thankful for that at least. She's not sure she could've handled her daughter showing up with two pirate's children looking like they'd been pulled out of a Black Out Zone on Osiris. Even the pirate Zuri has tried for so long to believe is just a rumor appears fairly well groomed. Inara is as exquisite as ever.

The boy is obviously the elder one: twelve Inara said. He is handsome and strong, holds himself with more grace and assurance than most boys his age. He stands a little off from the others, brown eyes examining the sitting room they have been herded into, but he is ever alert and his eyes often shift back to his mother and sister, checking on them. Mrs. Serra sees bits and pieces of her husband and son in the boy's features, but an even mix of the man standing next to her daughter shows in his face and sandy brown hair.

Zuri realizes with a horrific drop in her stomach that she doesn't even know the boy's name, or that of his sister. In the whirlwind of information, of confirmation of rumors, she didn't even bother to ask the names of her newfound grandchildren.

Inara, who has been unnervingly still until now, suddenly turns her attention to the small girl at her side. Seven, she'd said, recently. Zuri's daughter taps the little one on the chin. Inara's daughter opens her mouth obligingly, and Mrs. Serra watches in amazement as her youngest, the girl born to grace, raised in poise, and refined to perfection, scoops a pinky under the child's tongue and removes a bright green glob looking suspiciously like chewing gum. The girl is glitteringly sheepish.

Inara's nose wrinkles in mock-disgust. "We've talked about this, Mei-Mei. It's a distasteful habit. Where'd you get this?"

"Daddy," the little girl grins.

"Hey now!" Inara's pirate-husband objects. "Whatcha rattin' on me for, baby-mine?"

The girl just keeps grinning, and the boy snickers.

"Mal…" Inara sighs, extending the gum towards him.

"I kept the wrapper," the husband defends sheepishly, fishing said paper from his pocket to retrieve the offending substance from his wife's finger. "You know I can't resist the pout. It's too gorramn cute."

"Daddy! Language!" the little girl giggles. This bright exclamation brings Mrs. Serra's attention to her youngest grandchild. Truly seeing her for the first time, Zuri is immediately struck by the replica she is of Inara: the endless black curls, the big brown eyes, the natural grace. But there's a wildness in this one's eyes, a spark of untamable spirit no child raised like a Serra could keep for long. Certainly not until seven. Not that Inara wasn't spirited as a girl; she was just tamed by the life she was born into.

The pirate stirs restlessly, leaning down to whisper in Inara's ear something not picked up by the security camera's microphone, and Zuri realizes she's been watching them for ten minutes, unable to face her wayward daughter and the family she's created. She composes herself and moves into the lounge. As she enters, she sees both the pirate and the boy take a protective step closer to the girls. Her daughter stiffens, and though Inara and the pirate are not touching, it is obvious they are holding each other up. The girl takes a step back into her mother, fists bunching in the silk of Inara's skirts. The boy stands up straighter.

"Mother."

"Inara."

They all stand perfectly still until the little one brightly says, "Hi!"

"Hello," Zuri can't help but smile.

"I'm Serra Alleyne Reynolds," the girl introduces, stepping away from her mother cautiously. "Are you Mama's mama?"

Her words are spoken plainly and clearly, just vaguely tainted by a Rim-world accent. Her 'I's are a little longer that proper. Barely noticeable.

"Yes I am. It is nice to finally meet you."

"This is Bubba," Serra (Zuri's heart can't help but swell at that name) says, motioning to her older brother. The Rim slang endearment startles the grandmother for a moment, and the boy looks a little embarrassed as he looks to his mother quickly. He takes three steps forward and extends his hand.

"It's actually Abram Derrial Reynolds, ma'am."

As Zuri meets the boy's eyes and takes his hand, Serra interjects, "Well, Mama and Daddy and I call you 'Bubba', Abe. She's family, too."

When Zuri looks to see her daughter's response to this, she notices her son-in-law barely with-holding a smirk. "Right ya are, daughter-mine. Good thing ya got yer Mama's smarts."

"Thank Buddha!" Serra squeals, moving to slip her arms around her father's legs. The pirate sets her on his hip and, with a look to his wife, moves to join his son.

He extends his hand as he says, "Captain Malcolm Reynolds, ma'am. I have the honor of bein' these two little rascals' daddy. I'm real glad they've got the chance to meet their grandmama. It's nice to have those around."

"Zuri Serra," she says, "But I'm sure you already knew that Captain Reynolds. Leo," she calls to the butler waiting in the doorway, "Please escort Captain Reynolds, Abram, and Serra to the lunch table. Are you hungry?"

Serra nods enthusiastically.

"Right this way," Leo directs, opening the door.

All three pause and turn to Inara.

"I'll be right there. Save me some."

The pirate holds her eyes a moment longer, then smiles encouragingly. "Better hurry, Mama. I can already hear Mei-Mei's tummy rumblin'. Thought it was a ship enterin' atmo."

"Daddy!"

Malcolm Reynolds chuckles and sets his daughter on the ground. She immediately latches onto Abram's hand, leading him after Leo. One last look in Inara's direction and the captain follows.

Once they're gone, Zuri says, "Your son's name is Abram."

"Father was a good man. I see him in Abe."

"And your daughter's name is Serra. So despite cutting off all contact with your family, the names of both of your pirate children honor your roots."

"They are _not_ pirates," Inara says coolly, "And the next time you insult the sweet children attempting to let you into their heart and the man, _my husband_, putting himself in an uncomfortable situation for them, we all walk out of this house and never come back. They are good, bright, happy children. Our past issues will not, in any way, affect your interactions with them."

The last part is neither question nor order. It is a statement. The Companion cool that disappeared around her mate and children leaps back to the forefront. Her face is as serene as ever.

"Fahmy's coming for dinner."

"Then let's hope we can make it that long."

Though Mei-Mei was very enthusiastic about lunch when the idea was introduced, the elaborate formality of the spread before her seems to suddenly dissolve her hunger. Her brother, sensing her discomfort, tries to smile encouragingly, but is a bit overwhelmed as well. It is also a little unnerving to see his little sister so quiet, eyes like saucers as she takes in her surroundings.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" their grandmother asks.

"No'am," Abe answers quickly, "Just… more than we usually see at once. Food and silverware."

He looks to his mama to see if this is an acceptable response. Before arriving, she had combed her fingers through his hair, dusted off his jacket shoulder, and informed him just be himself, as politely as possible. (And to, "Try and keep your father under control," beautiful smile gracing her face). He hopes not to let her down, though Daddy's on better behavior than Abram's ever seen, so that part's easy.

"Don't worry about that, Bubba," Inara says gently. "Just pick one utensil. And try to stay with the fruit and vegetables. Only a little bit of meat."

Mal, amazingly enough playing mediator, smiles at his mother-in-law. "The kids' stomachs are used to mostly processed protein, so rich foods're a little rough on the system. Fresh food is a real treat for 'em."

He says it diplomatically, to try to ease the tension, but it only serves to make the lady of the house more uncomfortable, reminding her of the difficult life her daughter as chosen.

Zuri smiles as politely as possible, watching Serra begin to nervously pick at her food. Beside the girl, Inara leans over to whisper something in her ear. When done, she drops a kiss on the girl's temple. Serra grins, kisses her mama's cheek in return, earning a warm smile from Inara, and digs less nervously into the salad on her plate.

After lunch, Mrs. Serra has the butler show the Reynolds to their rooms. "Before we go, Miss Inara," Leo says as soon as Zuri has taken her leave. "I believe there's someone who'd like to see you in the kitchen."

Inara wrinkles her brow and throws a confused look at her husband, who shrugs in response. Serra's hand firmly in her, she nods to the butler and they all follow him back into the kitchen.

The atmosphere there is warmer, livelier, a staff of three taking care of the dishes with vibrant conversation as background. Inara recognizes the largest and eldest of the women, and her face breaks out in the genuine smile she usually saves for the crew of Serenity.

"Umm Hafi. I cannot believe you're still here," she says, and Mal thinks there may be tears in her eyes.

The woman appears to be of similar descent to Inara, but with little refinement and only the dignity of age. She looks up from the washing and gasps, immediately breaking into sobs. Mal takes Serra's hand as it slips from Inara's, and Umm Hafi moves around the kitchen island faster that he believed possible to envelop Inara in her arms.

"Oh my baby," the woman continues to sob into Inara's curls. "I never thought I'd see you again."

_This _was the reunion between a long-lost daughter and mother that should have taken place in the sitting room. They stay entangled for infinite minutes, until a confused and rather bored Serra asks:

"Mama?"

Inara pulls herself out of the woman's arms and wipes the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, Mei-Mei," she grins to assure the child that everything's okay.

"These are my baby's babies? Oh, they're beautiful, Inara. She's the image of you as a little one."

"Abram and Serra," Inara says, "This is Umm Hafi. She raised me."

This, which Mal has already guessed, makes the captain smile.

"Mal Reynolds," he introduces himself, extending a hand. Umm Hafi steps forward and hugs him in response.

"The husband! Oh, he is handsome, baby. He takes good care of you?"

"And vice versa," Mal smiles, meeting Inara's eyes. She's visibly brightened.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Abram says, clearing his throat in an attempt to keep the pubescent squeak out. He mostly succeeds. With that, Umm Hafi releases Mal and grabs a startled Serra and Abram into her arms. Serra happily returns the embrace, Abe a little awkwardly.

"Abram and Serra are heavy names for children. What do they call you?" she asks as she sets them down.

"Mei-Mei," Serra answers. "Almost all the time."

"Yeah," Abram says, relaxing. "When she was a baby she thought that was her name. Either that or 'No!'"

Inara laughs lightly, and Mei-Mei objects: "Hey! Knock it off, Bubba!"

Abram grins.

"Bubba?" Umm Hafi smiles. "Is that what they call you?"

"Mama, Daddy, and Serra. Everyone else calls me Abe."

"Abe and Mei-Mei, then. I'm sure you're not hungry after lunch, but would you like something to drink?"

"Well, may I have another strawberry, please?" Mei-Mei asks, looking to her mother for permission.

"One more," Inara allows.

Mei-Mei grins happily and follows Umm Hafi around the island to retrieve the fruit.

"Anyone else?" the vibrant woman asks.

"No, thank you, ma'am."

"They're well-mannered, too, baby. You've raised them well."

Inara smiles and smoothes Abram's hair. "I had a good role model."

Umm Hafi's eyes well with tears again. "You'll have to tell me all about what's happened since you left this house."

"I'll help you fold laundry, later," Inara beams as Leo comes back to lead them to their rooms.

The children and Inara follow him, Mal passing a thankful look to the woman before turning to follow them.

Umm Hafi stops him with a strong hand on his shoulder.

"She seems happy."

"I think so," Mal returns, eyes following his family.

"She left this house at twelve, and of the three times she's returned, this is the first she's appeared to have anything left of the child I raised in her."

"Huh," Mal smiles. "I bet she was a cute young'en."

"You need only look at your daughter to know that. Looking at her brings me back many years."

"She wild, too?"

"There's always been fire in her."

"Yup. Knew it wasn't just from me. Kids've got a double dose a willful an' wild."

"Daddy, we lost you!" Serra bubbles back through the door. Mal scoops her up as she giggles, a final nod to Umm Hafi as he leaves the kitchen in search of his family.

Fahmy Serra decided to leave his wife and daughter at home tonight. If all went well tonight, he would bring Sue Ling by tomorrow to meet her cousins. He had little hope that tonight would go well. He is the only Serra who has remained closely connected to the home of his birth, and for the past fifteen years, the only one to live on Sihnon. Seeing his wayward baby sister, eight years his junior, is not something he is looking forward to terribly. At least Noor, his elder sister who relocated to Londinium following her graduation from university, remains in contact with their aging mother and visits regularly. No Serra has previously heard from Inara since the day she visited at the completion of her training. Fahmy also believes that any trace of the frustrating little sister he once adored and doted upon is gone, erased by years of Guild training she chose over the family at age twelve, a betray for which Noor, twenty-two at the time, would never speak to her again. Noor found the entire Companion tradition degrading and repulsive.

"_Our baby sister has chosen to become a glorified **whore**_ _and you've no objection?"_

Noor and Inara both had Serra tempers, where Fahmy had a more even head. The girls, ten years apart, had never been close, either. And the girl of sixteen who returned to the Serra home for their father's funeral was not the little sister Noor and Fahmy watched grow. She was silent and composed during the wake and stayed for only a week of mourning before returning to her studies. She did her duties well, but with no emotion. It was disturbing for Fahmy to watch, especially since Inara had once been the light of Abram Serra's life, and she endlessly devoted to her _abbi._ Even Umm Hafi noticed the difference in the girl. Or perhaps especially Umm Hafi. In sending her to House Madrassa as she asked, they lost the youngest Serra.

"Good evening, Mr. Serra," the butler greets at the door, taking his cloak. "Dinner is on in the dining room in ten minutes."

Fahmy nods and enters his childhood home. A flash of deep blue catches his eye, and his peripheral follows it. It stops, and Fahmy's eyes focus, his heart filling his throat. He must be seeing things, for his little sister stands breathlessly in the doorway, all of six or seven, twin French braids and all.

"Hello," she grins, the expression unlike any Fahmy ever saw on young Inara's face.

"Hello," Fahmy responds on instinct. He realizes in a flash that this must be Inara's daughter. He didn't ask his mother how many children his sister now had, nor their ages, names, or genders. How many little Inaras are running around?

"Who are you?" the child asks.

He smiles inwardly; Sue Ling will love a cousin her age.

"I'm Fahmy. And you?"

"Serra. Serra Reynolds."

Fahmy is shocked by the girl's name. Perhaps Inara's heart has not so completely deserted the family.

"Then I believe I am your uncle."

Serra eyes him, perplexed. She motions him to come closer. He takes a knee beside her, and she brushes his thick black hair behind each ear.

"You have my brother's ears. And his nose."

"Your brother?" Fahmy asks, standing.

"Yep. Abram. He's twelve."

"Any more brothers? Sisters?"

"No, sir. Just me and Bubba."

Well that certainly changes some things.

"Mei-Mei? Mei-Mei, come wash your hands before dinner, please."

He hears footsteps echo against the tile floors, and then his sister enters the foyer.

"There you are. Go wash up, please. Bubba's waiting to help you reach… Fahmy?"

Inara Serra is a hard woman to forget, but this woman is completely unfamiliar to Fahmy. The same face, barely marred by age, and the same grace and poise, but there is a freedom in her not present even in childhood. She smiles affectionately at her daughter as she breezes into the foyer, Sihnon sun warm in her dark, loose curls. Sihnon has always looked good on her. She is not the child he kissed as she climbed into the car to House Madrassa, pressing his face into her hair and holding her small frame tight against his chest, uncharacteristic tears in his throat. Nor is she the ever-composed Companion over her two later visits to the Serra house.

He came prepared to be angry with her, to receive a cold shoulder and give one in return. He is not prepared for this, for the emotion thick in his gut as he watches his _mei-mei_ play with her daughter's braids.

"This is your brother, Mama? Your Bubba?"

"Yes, baby. You can talk to him more at dinner. Please go wash your hands and join Daddy at the table."

So she's brought the pirate along. In this resurgence of fraternal affection, he's not sure if he wants to kill the man for the changes he's wrought or if he wants to shake his hand in gratitude for freeing Inara. What is she like, this man who's stolen his sister's heart?

"Fahmy?" she asks again, reminding him that she's real and in front of him.

"Inara. It… It's good to see you."

And oh, it is. Better than he expected.

"You too." She smiles genuinely. There. There's the child he let walk away so long ago.

She shows no sign of anger towards him, and why should she? She's not heard the hateful, angry things he's said in his heart while she's been away. Her memories are all playful moments and goodbyes. They never argued, not even as children, not even when she decided to leave home at twelve, not even when she stood emotionless through the funeral ceremonies. How could he argue with her? She was his _mei-mei_, and he thought she was perfect. But he was wrong. She wasn't perfect then, just a well-place mask of perfection. _Now_, she was perfect. Smiling, glowing.

"Mother said you've married, that you have a daughter," she says, breaking his reverie.

"Yes. Sue Ling. She's seven."

"Serra turned seven two weeks ago," Inara beams. "Where's your family?"

"Home. We'll stop by tomorrow so the girls may meet."

"Good. And I want to meet the woman who's captured you."

Fahmy smiles outwardly for the first time. "And may I meet the man you've captured, _mei-mei_?"

She grins at the endearment. "I suppose there's no way around it."

"Serra tells me you have a son as well. Named after Father."

"Yes. He looks a little like you and Father. He's extremely bright. He wants to be a doctor."

There is so much pride in her voice as she discusses her boy.

"He's the Serra heir."

Inara focuses on him sharply. "Excuse me?"

"Father's will, and now Mother's as well, states that all of the money is to pass to the eldest grandchild. While we thought that was Sue Ling, Abram has about five years on her." He pauses a moment and lets out a short laugh. "I still can't believe you have children, _mei-mei_. One older than mine."

She's stiffened with the talk of money, but when he changes the subject slightly, she relaxes a little.

"'Nara?" a man's voice interrupts before she can continue the conversation. "Your ma says dinner's ready. Oh, uh, hi."

"Mal, this is my older brother, Fahmy. Fahmy, this is Mal Reynolds."

Reynolds extends his hand, which Fahmy accepts. The pirate isn't what he expected. He isn't dirty and doesn't seem crass. Lower class, definitely, but clean, shaved, collared shirt and khaki pants. He is wearing suspenders, however, which is odd. He seems to be about Fahmy's age maybe a year or two older or younger.

"It's nice to meet you," Fahmy says, and it's the truth. It's nice to find out his sister hasn't married a complete barbarian.

The other man smile in greeting, saying, "You too."

Fahmy recognizes the grin on Reynolds's face as the unfamiliar expression he noted upon Serra's face earlier.

"So, dinner… It's not right to keep the mother-in-law waitin'. Nor let Mei-Mei alone with her for long. No knowin' what manner of scandalizin' she'll have accomplished by the time we get there," Mal smiles at his wife, offering her his arm. "Don't worry: I washed it."

Inara rolls her eyes, but accepts the arm. Fahmy follows behind.

At dinner, Fahmy notices some of Inara's old Companion cool reassert itself, not towards her husband or children, nor even really towards him. Just towards their mother.

There was never much extra affection between Inara and Zuri Serra. Zuri spent most of Noor's childhood praying for the consummate little girl, but by the time Inara was born, she was too exhausted from the demands of a willful tomboy and an eight-year-old boy to raise another child, even the one she hoped for for so long. Umm Hafi raised Inara until twelve, when she left for House Madrassa. It was their father's decision to let her go, knowing the only drawback was the loss of his baby girl. But he was old by then, getting sicker by the year. Looking back now, Fahmy suspects that Abram Serra didn't want his beloved ray of light to watch him fade away. Inara wasn't told her was sick until the two weeks before he died. She didn't say goodbye.

To distract himself from the ice between mother and sister, Fahmy finds himself in conversation with the Serra heir. The boy is charming, polite, very intelligent. Inara was right about his smarts. He finds Abram remarkably well read, as well, especially for being raised on a spaceship. When Fahmy makes a comment to that effect, Abram laughs lightly and smile like his mother.

"Ally's hard on us."

"Ally?"

"Our tutor. We have class with her five and a half days a week, all day. That's how we stay busy in the Black. Keeps Mei-Mei from blowing up _Serenity_."

"I wouldn't blow up _Serenity_. Not on purpose," the little one objects, picking up the stir-fry with chopsticks awkwardly large from her small hand.

"Maybe ya know our tutor, Fahmy. She's from 'round these parts. Alistair Caramia. She's a great teacher."

_No wonder the children are so well educated,_ Fahmy thought, _They have a Caramia tutor._

The Caramias are the intelligentsia of the aristocracy of Sihnon. The last name alone is enough to get a professorship at any university in the Core, and they run over half the departments in the University of Sihnon. They were a large family, all of them bred to be absolutely brilliant.

"I've heard of her. I studied under her grandfather and still meet with him occasionally. She graduated early and went to teach on the Rim. An unprecedented move."

So Miss Caramia probably has much in common with Fahmy's younger sister.

"She's great," Serra beams. "Mama, can she bring Kacey and Lolly over tomorrow? They should meet everybody, too."

"Kacey and Lolly?" Zuri Serra asks, breaking her relative silence. Who were they? The pirate's love children they were too embarrassed to bring along?

"Killian Cobb Washburn and Leila Lee Tam. The other two children aboard _Serenity_. Kids of my crew."

"Lolly's thirteen-and-a-half," Serra announces, "She's a teenager."

"Oh, yes she is," Mal groans, "Full attitude an' all."

"Kacey's fourteen-and-a-half. He's really tall," Serra continues.

"They are all welcome to come to lunch tomorrow," Zuri says, relieved. "I would like to meet your friends, Inara."

"I'll be sure to extend the invitation," Inara responds politely. "But they may be very busy restocking and refueling the ship."

"Yep, it's a lot of work to keep _Serenity_ flying," Serra says, "And when you turn ten, you have to start pulling your weight."

"Which means you'll still be doing nothing, Runt," Abram teases, grinning at his sister affectionately. There is a closeness between them, Zuri notes. Noor and Fahmy had a similar bond as children.

"Works for me," Serra grins.

"Oh, I don't think so, baby-mine. You'll be doin' plenty when yer time comes."

While Fahmy can see that his mother is a little horrified by the talk of child labor, he can't help but find the whole thing as sounding like an amazing adventure. He was an avid reader in childhood and often entertained dreams of escaping on a spaceship. Everything he heard today sounds like one big adventure story his sister has a starring role in.


	2. Part 2

Title: Pirate Children

Rating: PG (a little bit of Firefly swearing)

Setting: approximately 15 years post-BDM, AU

Pairings: mostly M/I, references to Z/W, S/K, Jayne/Vera

Summary: "After dinner, Serra is yawning and circles are forming under Abram's deep brown eyes. Inara suggests they ready for bed, and Mal offers to supervise."

Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing response! It's given me the confidence to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this part: it includes your first glimpses of the other children on Serenity.

Part 2

After dinner, Serra is yawning and circles are forming under Abram's deep brown eyes. Inara suggests they ready for bed, and Mal offers to supervise.

"Whoa!" Serra exclaims as she and her father enter the bathroom. "That's one big tub."

Umm Hafi has already drawn a hot bath in the giant claw foot tub, and Serra excitedly strips off the dark blue sari cut down from one of her mother's old silk gowns. She throws it at her father and begins to undo her black braids as she hops into the water. Midway through her second braid, she says conversationally:

"I don't think Mama's mama likes me very much."

Mal, who's carefully folded Serra's nicest dress as neatly as he can, looks up at that, searching his daughter's face for tears. He finds none. Her face is as nonchalant as her voice. She grins at him and ducks her head under the water. When she comes up, she swims over to the side of the tub closest to the low table with all sorts of soaps on it.

"She don't know you yet, Mei-Mei. She'll like ya fine when she do. You're more'n a mite likable, _dong ma_?"

Serra shrugs and begins to sniff the different soaps, her expressive face betraying how she feels about each scent.

"She likes Abe 'nough," she continues. Her speech always becomes less refined around him, as if she can relax a little.

Mal must admit that every thing she's said so far is what he took from dinner as well. What little conversation Mrs. Serra involved herself in was mostly with Abram. It makes sense, though: Abe is handsome, charming, brilliant, well mannered. Put him in fancy clothes and give him a few days with his pretty uncle, and Mrs. Serra could pass him off as Core-born. Serra, on the other hand, was born in and for the Black. She prefers the stars of space to any world, Core or Rim, and has little patience from all things proper.

"This one," she says, holding a small bottle toward him. "Smells like Mama."

Mal smiles, thankful his baby girl seems unfazed by her grandmother's lack of affection. He sets the dress on the counter and crosses to the tub.

"I washin' that mane o' yours?" he grins as she hands him the bottle and turns her back to him, shaking the wet black curls in encouragement.

"You're best, 'sides Mama. Ally and Lolly're good too, but they get it in my eyes sometimes. Bubba never gets all the soap out, so my head itches."

"Awright, baby-mine. Let's do this, then," Mal sighs playfully, kneeling by the tub and rolling his sleeves up. If twenty years ago someone told him he would be so good and experienced at washing pretty dark curls, he would've punched him in the face.

As he works the jasmine-scented suds into Serra's hair, she says, "Mama's not happy."

She's being very observant tonight. He's not surprised.

"She was happy to see Umm Hafi. And your uncle."

"Fahmy. He's nice. So's Umm Hafi. But she isn't happy to be here, or to see her mama."

"It's complicated, Mei-Mei. Lots of old hurtin'."

"Like when Uncle Simon talks about Osiris?"

"Sorta. Dunk."

She obeys, and he begins to work the soap out of her hair while worrying about her mother. She pops up sputtering.

"That was fifteen seconds! My new record."

Mal laughs. "Well, I need ya to do it, again. Still got some in. Your hair's too thick."

"Alright, Daddy. Let me catch my breath a sec."

"You got it, baby-mine. Wash off all your parts while we wait. Gotta get all of you clean or Mama'll be on my case."

Serra giggles and does as she's told before ducking under again. She splashes around for a few more minutes before standing and announcing she's done. Her grin is impish, and he knows what that means.

"Don't you dare shake out that hair!" he orders, grabbing the towel off the counter and scooping her up before she can disobey. She squeals as he sets her down and dries her off quickly, laughing as she giggles. When he's done, he wraps the towel around her shoulders snugly, placing wet kisses on each cheek.

"Awright, daughter-mine. Your pjs're on the fluffy bed. Put 'em on and brush your teeth and then we'll go say 'night to Mama. Gonna go check on your brother."

"Okay Daddy," she smiles, running to fetch her nightgown.

Mal goes to the room next door, one of what must be dozens in the gigantic house of his wife's family. He knocks on the bathroom door.

"_Ching jin_," is his son's muffled response. Mal comes in to find Abe rinsing his mouth and spitting in the sink, wet brown hair combed into a pseudo-mohawk, his recent hairstyle of choice. He's in his pjs already, Blue Sun tee and a pair of hand-me-down sleep pants.

"Take that hair down 'fore you kill your mama," Mal sighs, passing the boy his comb.

"Oh, right. Sorry, habit."

"Figured as much. How you feelin' after today?"

"Fine. Uncle Fahmy's nice, and our grandma isn't too bad. Mama's really uncomfortable, though. I think she just wants to go back to _Serenity_."

"Yeah, well, I think we're gonna try to stick it out all three days. We all just gotta help 'er through this."

Abe nods. "What happened between her and her mom? She seems to like everyone else in this house a lot. I think she and Uncle Fahmy really missed each other. She thinks I look like him."

Mal laughs. "Heard all 'bout that from Mei-Mei. 'He's got Bubba's ears! And nose!'"

Abe smiles. "Do you think I look like him?"

"Bits an' pieces. Also like to think ya look like me, so…" Mal shrugs and lays a hand on Abe's shoulder. "I don't rightly know what happened between your ma and grandma, Bubba, but I'm sure she'll share it with us when it's time."

"You boys coming!" Serra cries from the doorway to Abe's room.

Abe rolls his eyes, looking like his mother for a moment. "_Renci de Fozu_, she's loud. Comin', Mei-Mei!"

Mal scoops Serra into his arms. She's too old now for how often he picks her up like that; by seven the other three kids on _Serenity_ were held only when sleepy or hurting. But Serra is quite small for her age and weighs next to nothing, so as long as she'll let him carry her so close, he'll take advantage of it.

"Didya brush those teeth?"

She blows her breath in his face as proof before tucking her head on his shoulder. Serra has energy to spare all day, but when she's ready to crash, she crashes fast.

"And brushed my hair. You forgot."

"Sorry, Your Grace," Mal teases, kissing the top of her head before walking with Abram to find Inara.

"So I'll bring Sue Ling and Jiang Li over after lunch tomorrow," Fahmy's saying, beginning to take his leave for the night, as Mal and the kids appear in the doorway.

Inara smiles at the picture they make framed in the archway, Serra's head resting on Mal's shoulder, her wet curls dark against her white cotton nightgown, Abram's arms crossed across his chest in a very Mal-like pose.

"Ready for bed, Mama. Came for kisses an' the like," Mal says, setting their sleepy daughter on the ground. Mei-Mei pads over to Inara on the low settee next to Fahmy. They were the only two in the room before her family's arrival, and she looks more relaxed than at dinner.

"Where's your mama?" the little one ask, curling into Inara's lap.

"She already went to sleep, Mei-Mei. It's late."

"Oh, okay. I wanted to tell her how shiny the bathtub is."

Inara smiles, idly playing with her daughter's curls. "You can tell her in the morning. And tomorrow afternoon, Fahmy will bring over his daughter. She's seven, as well."

"Shiny," Serra yawns.

Inara laughs lightly and kisses Serra's head. "Yes, 'shiny'. _You_ are ready for bed, little one."

"Mmhmm," Serra tilts her head up and plants a warm kiss on her mother's lips. "'Night, Mama. Love you."

"Sweet dreams, Mei-Mei. I love you, too," Inara hugs the little girl.

Serra climbs out of her mama's lap, stopping to place a brief kiss on a startled Fahmy's cheek. "'Night, Uncle Fahmy."

Abe hugs and kisses his mother as well, whispering Mandarin endearments. He extends a hand to Fahmy.

"Good night, Uncle Fahmy. It was nice to meet you."

"Good night, Abram, Serra."

Mal starts to herd them back to the bedrooms, but Serra stops him.

"It's okay, Daddy. Bubba'll tuck me in. That he _is_ good at."

"What about readin' ta me?" Mal objects.

"I forgot the book on _Serenity_. You'll just have to go to bed without your bedtime story."

Fahmy thinks his sister might snort at this, but the sound is so incongruous with his image of her that he must be imagining it.

"Awright. I'll try."

Serra puckers up and stands on her tiptoes. Mal leans down and meets her lips.

"Sleep tight, baby-mine. Only sweet dreams."

"Yes, sir!" She lets go of his neck and salutes. "Love you."

"Love ya, too, Mei-Mei."

Abe kisses his cheek and says goodnight, then hauls Serra onto his back and carries her to bed. Their voices follow them out as they bicker about something.

Serra wakes in a nightmare just after midnight. Heart thumping and coughing with sobs, she leans over the edge of her bed to wake Leila Lee and ask if she'll cuddle. But there's no bunk under hers, and she remembers where she is as her eyes adjust to the dark. Suddenly the big canopy bed and vast room she was so excited about having to herself seem lonely and terrifying. She slides out of bed, bare feet on the cold tile. She swings the tall door open with much effort, still sniffling, heart racing fear. In the hall, she realizes she can't remember where Mama and Daddy's room is. After a moment of the panic, she remembers Abram and runs into his room, jumping onto his bed and snuggling in next to him.

He grunts.

"Ser-ra…"

"I had a nightmare, Bubba," she sniffles, arms thrown about his middle, face buried in his shoulder.

"Mei-Mei," he sighs, kissing her head. "You're safe here."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Abram sighs again, full of preteen 'tude.

"Sure. What was your dream about?"

"Reavers," she eeps.

"Well, you don't have to worry. No Reavers in the Core."

"Promise?"

"Would I lie to you?"

She humphs.

"About this?"

"No," she sniffs, pitifully.

"Right. Go to sleep."

"Mmkay. Love you, Bubba."

"Love you, too, Mei-Mei," Abe says, wraps his arms around his little sister, and drifts back to sleep.

Inara wakes first in the morning to Sihnon sun sneaking in through heavy curtains, the smell of steamed rice filling the room, and Mal snoring. Only one of those things is normal. Slowly opening her eyes, she takes in the bedroom she slept in for the first twelve years of her life. It looks like nothing like it did then. Shifting slightly in Mal's arms, she tries to find the origin of the smell of the food she had for breakfast every morning until she was twelve. There's a tray on the nightstand, breakfast for two and a note neatly arranged on it. She tries to wiggle out of her husband's iron grip around her waist, to no avail. He just snores louder. In the little room he's given her, she turns over to face him. She's used to this and knows how to rectify it. After smiling a little at his relaxed expression (he looks more than a little like Abram like this), she pokes his ribs. Hard.

"Ow," he sleepily grumbles, pulling her tighter without opening his eyes. There's a devilish smile on his face.

"Let go. I'm hungry."

"Sorry. Can't hear ya. I'm asleep."

"_Go se,_ Mal. Let go."

"Nope," he grins, opening his eyes, bright blue with sleep, and leaning down to press kisses onto her shoulder and neck. "Not without a good mornin' kiss."

Inara rolls her eyes affectionately, accustomed to his morning clinginess, and kisses him gently. He removes his arms as promised, though slowly and reluctantly. She moves to the nightstand as he sighs and puts his hands behind his head on the pillow.

"Umm Hafi's brought us breakfast."

"Well, ain't that shiny. How do ya know it was Umm Hafi?"

"You've now met my mother. Do you think she serves breakfast in bed? And it's my childhood favorite."

"Right. I like this Umm Hafi woman. I'll have to thank her later. And hit 'er up for embarrassin' little Inara stories."

"Mal…"

"Aw, c'mon. You got tons of little Mal stories from Aunt Laney on Shadow. 'And then little Mal ran straight into the gorram fence and flipped into a ruttin' pile of manure.'"

"The story was a little cleaner when told the first time. And if I remember correctly, you were sixteen. Not so little."

"That mean yearling was chasin' me! Nasty little _hun dan_."

Inara laughs and unfolds the note.

_Inara-_

_Umm Hafi and I have taken the children to the park for the morning. They expressed an interest in seeing more of Sihnon. We will return for lunch._

In a very different script at the bottom it reads:

_Baby, Abe and Mei-Mei wanted to go. They'll be fine._

She reads both to Mal, obviously angry.

"She can't just take our children without asking! We're their parents. They're not hers to parade around the city!"

"'Nara, calm down, _bao bai_. I'm sure they wanted to go, and Bubba knows how to take care of his sister. He's even more protective than Simon."

"That's not the point, Mal. She should've asked. This is _your_ fault."

"Oh, hey now," Mal huffs, sitting up straight. "How's this get blamed on me?"

"You're the one who wanted me to return her wave, who said we should come visit."

"She's your mama, Inara! And the kids deserve to see where their ma hails from."

"Mal, I left this house when I was Abe's age. On purpose. I didn't ever _want_ to come back."

"Why not? You won't tell me that. You've still got people you love here. You and your brother seem more'n a mite comfy with each other, but you didn't even keep in touch with him. You never even told me you had a brother until he was comin' dinner!"

"I was a Companion, Mal," Inara sighs.

"'Ware of that," Mal says almost petulantly. "Got nothin' to do with not sendin' your brother a wave every now and again. Look, 'Nara, I know you've got lotsa old hurts with your ma, and you've told me a little about your pa, but this is good for the kids. All I've got to offer as kin is a passel of second and third cousins on Shadow. Here they've got a grandma, uncle, cousin. They never got to meet my mama, but here they've gotta chance to get to know yours."

He says this all as evenly as possible. As much as he loves riling his wife up, he knows now isn't the time. She needs him close to get through these three days, just like she gets him through his rough times. He watches her take a deep breath and slip back under the covers, resting her head on his chest. He slips his fingers into her dark curls and drops a kiss on the top of her head.

"They have an aunt, too. On Londinium. She's older than Fahmy and me."

"Huh," Mal says gently, one hand stroking her hip. "Haven't mentioned that before."

"Noor hasn't spoken to me since she found out I was going to be a Companion. My father's sister was a Companion; she would tell the three of us all about it when she would visit. I loved her, loved her lifestyle, the glamour of it all. Noor hated the whole idea, thought it exploited women, reduced them to commodities." Mal can't say he disagrees with Inara's sister, but he keeps his mouth shut. "When I was eleven, Aunt Kalah took me to House Madrassa to meet with a House Priestess. I came home telling my father that I wanted to be a Companion. A few days later, Kalah and the Priestess came for tea and told Father there was a place from me in House Madrassa as soon as I was of age. It's a great honor for the family. Noor and Fahmy were gone already, at university, grown up. House Madrassa was so much more inviting that these empty halls. Father, like someone I know, was unable to deny his daughter anything."

Mal smiles at the tease in her voice. "Hey. I wouldn't let her blow up the ship."

Inara returns, "No, Zoe and Kaylee wouldn't let her blow up _Serenity_."

"Awright. Good point. Now, about that breakfast…"

Abram and Serra walk a little ahead of Zuri, hands firmly attached. Umm Hafi has returned to the house to start lunch, and the remaining trio is touring the pond side of the park. The little sister points out different flowers and birds, colorful and exotic, and chatters on about what they remind her of.

She suddenly breaks off in a sprint, lavender sari fluttering behind her.

"Mei-Mei!" Abe calls after her, running after her when she doesn't respond. She doesn't go far, scrambling to the top of a boulder next to the pond.

"Queen of the hill!" Zuri hears her shout.

Abe laughs lightly, "Alright, come on down, please, Mei-Mei."

He extends his arms to lift her down. She stays rooted to the spot

"Mei-Mei, Bubba asked nicely," a new, cultured voice scolds lightly.

"Ally!" Serra squeals, leaping from the boulder into the newcomer's arms.

"Oof. Serra, that was a little too enthusiastic. I just saw you yesterday," the light brown haired woman laughs, setting the girl on the ground. "Where are your parents?"

"At the house," Abram answers, since Serra's too busy chattering away with the teenage boy and girl accompanying the woman. The woman notices the older woman and comes over to her.

"Alistair Caramia, tutor-slash-nanny," she introduces herself, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

"Zuri Serra."

"The grandmother," Alistair Caramia smiles, then turns on a dime and snaps, "_Pon la hermanita abajo. Ahora, _Kacey," towards the four children behind her.

The new teenage boy, coffee skin, easy smile, and blue eyes, sheepishly sets Serra back on the ground after holding her high and upside down. The language is vaguely familiar to Zuri, but it is not one often used since the exodus from Earth-That-Was.

"Spanish. One of the old Romance languages from Earth-That-Was," Ally explains to the questioning glance that meets her outburst.

"Ally's taught it to us so that we know who she's talking to in a crowd of people. And no one knows our business," the new girl says, stepping forward. She has red-brown hair and clear blue eyes, and she smiles widely and extends a hand, "I'm Leila Lee. That's Killian getting in trouble back there."

Zuri takes the hand and shakes it briefly. "It is nice to meet all of you."

"Ally was showing Leila Lee and I around her old stomping grounds. Shiny that we ran into you guys."

By this point, Serra's climbed up onto Killian Washburn's shoulders. "Didya miss me, Kacey?"

"Oh, just terribly, Mei-Mei. All the sunlight has gone out of my life. I've fallen into a terrible depression," Killian mocks.

"_Bi zui_," Abram cracks back. "You're probably enjoying the peace and quiet without the Reynolds family aboard."

"Well… Less shouting. Less things being thrown. Also, less amusement. Thankfully, we're on the ground."

"You two behave," Ally warns, coaxing Serra off of the boy's shoulders. "We'll leave you all to your walk. Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Serra. _Hermanita, dales sus padres nuestros saludos._"

Serra hugs Ally once before the other trio begins to head off.

"Miss Caramia," Mrs. Serra says before they are out of earshot. "Has Inara extended an invitation to your crew for lunch today?"

"Yes, ma'am. The crew has duties for today, but if we could take a rain check for tomorrow, we would be honored to be your guests. There are nine of us besides the Reynolds family, though."

"That's not a problem. Tomorrow then?"

"Yes, ma'am. _Xie xie_. _Vamanos, niños._"

Alistair Caramia bows her head again, then puts an arm around each of the teens with her and leads them away. Her head is bent low as she says something, and the pair laughs in response.

"Shiny," Serra comments after the three have left. "So, speaking of lunch…"

"Mei-Mei… We'll go back when…" Abram is going to name his grandmother, but suddenly realizes he is unaware of what to call her. "When it's time. I'll race you to the top of the rock again?"

"If you wish to return to the house, we can," Zuri says diplomatically, trying ease the awkwardness of the situation. Her daughter is right: these children are not pirates. The girl is more than a little unrefined, yes, but good and sweet and playful. The boy is astounding to her, to be so cultured and intelligent while growing up on a spaceship. And their love for each other is more than evident in everything they do, in the protective flash of Abram's eyes and the adoring twinkle in Serra's. She finds herself loving them already. "And your mother called her grandmother '_lao lao'_. If that is of any interest to you."

"Can we do _that_?" Serra then asks, pointing to the boats on the pond. "Abe can row."

"Well thanks for volunteering, Mei-Mei," Abram grumbles.

Zuri looks to the rowboats for rent along the shore of the pond, then back to the hopeful eyes of her youngest grandchild, eyes so much like Inara's, but without the disappointment reflecting in them as Zuri remembers in her daughter's. Her husband used to take Inara out on those boats at least once a week. It seems natural her children are drawn to them as well.

"We can do whatever you like. If Abram is up to the row, of course."

"'Course he is. He's strong. And I'll help."

"Mei-Mei, you're probably lighter than the oar," he grins. "But we'll see what you can do. Ladies…"

He gestures towards the boats.

"Come on, _lao lao,_" Serra says over her shoulder.

Zuri follows after her grandchildren, trying not to cry.

All mistakes in Mandarin and Spanish are all my own. Point them out and I'll fix them!


	3. Part 3

Title: Pirate Children

Rating: PG (a little bit of Firefly swearing)

Setting: approximately 15 years post-BDM, AU

Pairings: mostly M/I, references to Z/W, S/K, Jayne/Vera

Summary: "Well, it's not my fault the boat started floating away from the dock when you tried to get out," Serra is defending as grandmother and grandchildren reenter the household before lunch. "It's just a pant leg. Don't be such a Baby Abey."

Author's Note: More time with the crew (which I'm nervous about) and a bit of resolution on the mother-daughter front. Thanks for the great feedback! Sorry about the lack of translations last chapter. I'll do better from now on!

Part 3

"Well, it's not my fault the boat started floating away from the dock when you tried to get out," Serra is defending as grandmother and grandchildren reenter the household before lunch. "It's just a pant leg. Don't be such a Baby Abey."

"Hey. We don't use that nickname anymore," Abram fires back, shaking his wet shoe and pant leg.

"Not since you slugged Kacey for using it, at least."

"Ah, _bi zui_, Mei-Mei. I was five."

Oh yes, her children have returned, bickering and all. Inara, from her place in the laundry room with Umm Hafi, can hear their conversation as they enter through the kitchen door. Their entrance that way is a surprise; Zuri Serra almost always uses the side door, not the kitchen door.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up for lunch, _lao lao_," Abram says, his voice passing close to the door.

Inara stops mid-fold. "Did he just?"

Umm Hafi nods, a smile on her face. She has spent half of the morning in the presence of Inara's often delightful children and the other half in a ritual she used to share with Inara in her childhood, folding laundry and discussing life.

"Did you?"

"No. She must have. Or they've come up with it on their own."

"I wonder where Mama and Daddy are," Serra says to her grandmother.

"They must be somewhere around her," Zuri answers.

They're still in the kitchen.

"Mei-Mei, in here!" Inara calls, rising and opening the laundry door.

"Hey you," Serra giggles and hugs her.

"Hello, _bao bai_. Did you have fun in the park?"

"Oh yeah," Serra grins. "We bumped into Ally, Lolly, and Kacey by the pond. They're coming to lunch tomorrow. And then _lao lao_ went on a boat ride with us. Abram did the rowing, since he's the strong one."

Inara is torn between being happy her daughter had such a good time and angry her mother took the children without her permission. And then she remembers the boats in the pond, and nostalgia enters the equation.

"I used to love the boats when I was your age, Mei-Mei. My daddy took me out on them all the time."

Serra smiles at that. "Where's _my_ Daddy?"

"Helping Leo fix the security system. He should be in the foyer. Why don't you go find him, then get washed up for lunch?"

"Alright, Mama." She pulls away and heads toward the door, calling, "Malcolm! Oh, Malcolm!"

"That one is full of energy," Umm Hafi laughs as she slips out of the laundry room to help the other two kitchen staff get lunch on the table.

Inara sighs, "She's full of something."

"We had a very nice time at the park," Zuri says to her daughter once they're left relatively alone. They're only a few feet apart, but the distance feels so much greater.

"You should have asked. They're my children."

"I didn't want to disturb you; you were still asleep when the children came down for breakfast. I wanted to show them around."

"It's fine if they spend time with you, but…"

"Is it?" Zuri interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it fine if they spend time with me, Inara?"

"That's the only reason we're here, Mother."

"I want to be a part of their lives, Inara. I want to spend time with them, without the ice that hangs over the room whenever we're together. I'm sorry I took them without asking you, but they had a good time and returned unscathed, save Abram's shoe. I failed you, Inara, in so many ways. I know that. I won't fail them."

The room is silent, charged with the emotion of Zuri Serra's admissions, of Inara's contemplation.

"I knew he was sick," Inara says quietly after long moments. "I'd always known. But neither of you trusted me enough to tell me until it was too late to say goodbye."

The confession seems off topic, but Zuri understands exactly what she means, who she means, and knows that this is extremely important to understanding their nearly three decade estrangement.

"I'm too old to waste any more time being angry with you for the choices you've made in life, Inara. I was only a little younger than you are now when you came, and I was tired. These aren't excuses; they're facts. And too much time has passed for apologies to mean anything. I thought I was doing what was best for you, and your father couldn't bear to see any pain in your eyes, your pity when you saw him. What's happened has happened, and I know it will take awhile, but I've done much thinking. I want to be Abram and Serra's grandmother."

Inara pauses and meets her mother's eyes, brown like her own, like her children's. "Then you should start by calling them Abe and Mei-Mei. He's usually only Abram when he's in trouble. And she sometimes forgets her name is Serra."

Zuri gives a watery smile.

"I can't promise you much, Mother. I can't promise summers on Sihnon or frequent visits. _Serenity_ can't stay in one place too long, particularly in the Core, for a myriad of reasons, and neither can we. And I can't promise that the pain I have will go away quickly, or ever. But for them, I'll try. They love you: it's in their eyes, their voices. We will visit as regularly as possible, and you are welcome to wave them whenever you want. But they can't live in your world, and I don't want you to have expectations that they will. Is that acceptable for you?"

Zuri nods. "It is." Another pause as the tension drains slowly from the room, the banging of kitchenware finally returning to their ears as lunch is moved into the dining room. "Your husband…"

Inara stiffens, thinking her mother is about to ruin the brand-new armistice.

"He's not as bad as I expected. He seems an excellent father."

Inara smiles at that as the topic of conversation bursts through the door with Mei-Mei swinging upside down from one arm.

"Awright, Mama, you take her. She's gone land-crazy, I swear."

"What did you do?" Inara asks her younger child, lifting her off Mal's arm and setting her upright.

"I just called him Malcolm!" Mei-Mei objects.

"And…" Mal prompts.

"Cap'n Tightpants."

"And…"

Mei-Mei tries to think this one over. "I said something else bad?"

Mal glares at her. She giggles then.

"Oh yeah! When he asked who I thought was in charge on _Serenity_ I said, 'Aunt River'."

Inara laughs. "Why did you say that, Mei-Mei?"

"Uh, 'cause she can kill us with her brain. I'm not taking that chance," she says in all seriousness.

"She does have a point, Mal," Inara laughs even harder, then runs a hand over Serra's head. "Only one braid this morning, Mei-Mei?"

"I could only talk Abe into one. He was too impatient and cranky. I kept him up last night. He claims I kick."

"You do!" Mal cries. "I've had bruises from when I fall asleep when sittin' with ya."

"Your brother did a nice job on your braid, Mei-Mei," Zuri says, trying the endearment.

Serra beams. "Yeah, he's pretty good. Only the crew knows, though, so don't tell anyone. It'll ruin his image."

"Speaking of the crew, did you tell your mother who we saw at the park today?"

"Ally!"

"You did?" Mal asks. "By herself?"

"With the other two children," Zuri answers. "Miss Caramia was showing them around her former neighborhood, I understand. I invited them all to come to lunch tomorrow, and she's accepted."

"Well this should be fun," Inara comments, sarcasm evident. "I must warn you, it's a rowdy bunch when all together."

"Hey!" Mal and Serra cry in unison, obviously taking offense.

"That's just Jayne," Serra finishes, arms crossed over her chest. "Maybe they should leave him home."

"We're goin' to lunch tomorrow?" Kaylee asks around the _Serenity_ dinner table that night. "Shiny! Always wanted to see where 'Nara was a little one. What do ya think the house is like?"

"Large and empty," Alistair Caramia says, passing a plate full of blue protein to Zoe beside her. "Only the mother and the staff live there anymore. Mrs. Serra's a widow, and Inara is the youngest of the Serra children."

"_How_ do you know all this?" Wash asks. Ally's only been on _Serenity_ for seven years and still seems to know more than those who lived with Inara for over fifteen.

"Don't you know, Dad? Ally knows everything," Kacey teases, swiping a piece of fresh bread bought in the local market off of Leila Lee's plate. She hits his hand with a fork until he drops it.

"The Serras are a big family on Sihnon; our families have known each other in passing for several generations," Ally explains.

"Mrs. Serra had such pretty clothes," Leila Lee gushes, "I bet the house is beautiful."

"Never said it wouldn't be," Ally smiles. "I'm sure it will be ridiculously beautiful."

"We get to get all dressed up and fanciful," Kaylee beams.

"Gorramnit," Jayne groans, "I gotta get clean?"

"You don't have to come, Jayne," Zoe says, "We're all gonna have to be on our best behavior. Don't wanna embarrass 'Nara and the Captain."

"Stop looking at me, Mom. I can be good!"

"Maybehaps Ally should give a refresher course on table manners after dinner," the first mate continues after eying her son skeptically.

"She's been teaching us those since we were little, Aunt Zoe."

"Wasn't talkin' about the young 'ens." Her eyes go to Wash and Jayne, who look like they're about to get into a food fight over the last piece of bread.

"Oh, right. Proper-like," Wash says, straightening up under his wife's gaze. "Hear that Kacey? Manners."

"Lolly's right, Dad: _my _manners are fine."

"Ya know, it's kinda borin', them four not bein' 'round," Jayne says, munching on that last piece of bread.

"Yes," Simon says, obviously sarcastic, "No one's thrown anything at anyone in two days. Whatever will we do for amusement."

"Broken teapots are their signs of affection," River smiles, pushing away her plate and rising. "Teapots never broke at Inara's house."

"What she said," Ally laughs. "Alright, little ones, there are only two of you to clear the table again tonight, so you better get cracking."

"You're the next youngest, Ally," Leila Lee whines, "Why don't you help?"

"Hey, I'm on dish duty. I don't have to touch those things 'til they're in the sink."

The rest of the adults push away from their table and return to their bunks or duties, leaving the two teens to their clearing.

"We're totally making Mei-Mei and Abe do this alone when they get back," Leila Lee groans, dumping three plates in the sink.

"For a week," Kacey agrees.

"It's a mite weird, not having them here," Lolly comments.

"Yeah. We usually don't spend more than half a day apart."

"Well, we got to see them this morning," Lolly offers, giving a little shrug. "And we'll see them tomorrow."

"We'll be sick of them as soon as we hit the Black again," Kacey laughs.

Jayne has settled into the common area, pulling out his knife to spit shine.

"Uck," Leila Lee turns up her nose.

"Yeah, he's pretty disgusting. How'd I get named for him?"

"Somethin' about saving Uncle Wash's life while Aunt Zoe was in labor with you. They used to tell the story all the time, but I can't remember it now. Shouldn't you know?"

Kacey shrugs and drops the last load of plates and cups, tossing a wet rag to his "cousin", who wipes the table quickly and then tosses it back. Leila Lee crosses to the comm and presses the button.

"Alright, Ally, dishes are all yours. Kacey and I are headed to the cargo hold if anyone's interested in horseshoes."

"Hey Sparky," Jayne calls, using his nickname for the younger mechanical genius on board. She earned it when he found her stuck inside the mule trying to pry open one of the control panels. At age two. "_Jayne! It's bwoken!"_ Which it was. "I'm up for beatin' you an' lil' Cobb in a game."

He puts his knife back and follows them out. He was fond of them as little critters, though they got a mite annoying with all the crying and the like, but he likes the teenagers aboard _Serenity_ much better, since he doesn't get in trouble for not censoring his mouth. He thinks if he'd ever been the settling type, he would have wanted kids like Leila Lee and Kacey: pretty strong, rather calm, smart enough. None of the drama the Reynolds kids bring to life, though the girl's bringing a little more now that she's crossed into adolescence. Not that he doesn't like spending some time with Abe and Mei-Mei every now and again. Those two can make him laugh quicker than anything, the trouble they pull on their parents, and the boy's pretty quick with a pistol when his mama's not around, but it's easier to stand the older two. He thinks maybe he'll take to the youngest kid aboard _Serenity_ once she's a little older: she's got nothing but fire in her.

"We _will_ beat you someday, Jayne," Kacey says as the three nod to Ally entering the eating area.

"Well, today ain't that day, lil' Cobb."

Abram settles into a chair in the central courtyard, book in hand, watching his sister and cousin play in the grass as the sun sets. The book he's borrowed from his grandfather's library, with his grandmother's permission, of course. It's old and bilingual, Arabic and English.

"What do you have there?" his grandmother asks, coming to stand next to the chair. "Ah, the Koran. Interesting. Have you ever read it?"

"No, ma'am. I've heard of it, though, when we're learning about different religions."

"Is there a predominant religion aboard your ship?" Zuri asks, making conversation.

Abe shrugs. "Can't say there's just one. I guess Christianity's pretty big. _Serenity_ had its own Shepherd once. I'm named for him. So yeah, Christian or agnostic. Or atheist. Except Mei-Mei, Mama, and I. Well, mostly Mama and I. Mei-Mei just likes setting the incense on fire."

"And you are?"

"Buddhist. Mostly."

"Yes, the religion of the Guild. I'd forgotten. That Koran has been in the Serra family for several generations. The first Serras who settled on Sihnon were Muslim."

"And now?"

"There hasn't been much religion practiced in this house for awhile. Your uncle dabbled in Islam after tracing our roots, but nothing really came of it."

Abe nods.

"You should have the Koran. It's only gathering dust here. Share it with your tutor; study it a little. That book caused many wars on Earth-That-Was."

"Thank you, _lao lao_," Abe smiles, running a finger down the spine of the book.

"Why aren't you out there?" Zuri asks, nodding towards the little girls playing tag in the green grass, tripping and laughing. "Not a tag fan?"

"Oh, no. I'm the tag champion," Abe laughs. "It's just… Mei-Mei doesn't really have any friends her age. We're all older than her, by a lot. I thought I'd let her have some alone time. And I don't want to embarrass her in front of Sue Ling, because I always win at tag."

"I see."

They return to a comfortable silence, Abe cracking open the old book and beginning to read the English, occasionally looking up to watch the girls tumbling around. Zuri leaves him to his reading, joining her daughter and daughter-in-law on the other side of the courtyard.

"Your girls seem to get along well," she says to them. They look up from their conversation and invite her to join them on the wicker sofa.

Jiang Li Serra is a kind, pretty woman of Sino heritage, just a little older than Inara, though more timid than Zuri's daughter could ever be. Jiang Li passed on her timidity and nearly black Sino eyes to Sue Ling, though the sweet little girl has the Serra curls and a bright smile to melt the coldest hearts. Jiang Li and Inara seem to be getting on well enough, from what Zuri's seen, and the matriarch is glad for that. The two Mrs. Serras spend much more time together than Zuri spends with either of her daughters.

"Mei-Mei's glad to have company her own age," Inara says, "She sometimes feels left out on _Serenity_."

"So Abe's told me. And Sue Ling has been begging for a younger sister, hasn't she?"

Jiang Li laughs. "Yes, and this is the closest she is going to get."

"Why don't you let her sleep here tonight, let her get to know her cousins?" Zuri asks.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. She already has clothes here. She needs to be home before lunch, though. We have plans."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll have three of my grandchildren in my home."

In yet another corner of the courtyard, Mal and Fahmy share saki and polite conversation, steering away from controversial subjects such as politics and law. The task is more difficult than it would seem, since Fahmy is a lawyer.

"I wanted to thank you, Captain," Fahmy finally says, stiff and formal. Mal wonders for a moment if all Core-born men are so awkward.

"Please: Mal. We're family-like. And for what?"

"For bringing Inara home. She told me that you talked her into this. I'm sure without you, she never would've returned home."

"Well, her life'd also be a lot safer without me, so don't thank me too much. And I ain't never talked that woman into anything, just annoyed her 'til she agreed to somethin' to shut me up." Mal pauses, purses his lips. "I don't have to tell you, Fahmy, that the life we lead on _Serenity _ain't exactly safe, nor legal, so it might be best if you don't mention the ship with any of your 'lliance buddies."

"I understand," Fahmy answers. "I was wondering, Mal, if I might take Abram to meet a friend of mine tomorrow. An interesting man that I'm sure he would enjoy meeting; I'd take Serra as well but I'm sure she'd be bored."

"Doesn't take much. She's got the attention span of a gnat. Which I'm guessin' is good in some ways, since she usually can't see her evil plans through. And as long as it's all right with 'Nara, you can take Abe, I guess. Need him back by lunch, though, since the crew's comin' an' then we're leavin' the world."

"Of course. Just a brief morning appointment. Inara mentioned that he is interested in being a doctor some day, and this friend of mine is one of the most influential doctors in the Great City. Can't hurt to do a little networking."

There is an awkward lull in conversation, and then two little girls come running over calling for them.

"_Ba ba_," Sue Ling cries, breathless as she and Serra skid to a halt in front of them. "Grandma's invited me to spend the night."

"She's gonna share my room, Daddy," Serra adds just as excitedly.

"Well, I'm sure Bubba'll enjoy a night to his lonesome, baby-mine."

Serra just giggles. Mal kind of feels sorry for his son. Not enough to intervene, of course.

"What the - ?" Abe cries, "Renci de Fozu, Mei-Mei, you girls have your own bed!"

"There's a ghost," Mei-Mei explains matter-of-factly, motioning for Sue Ling to join her on the bed beside Abe. "He's trying to eat our heads."

"In other words… my bed's comfier."

"Exactly. Come on, 'Ling, Bubba doesn't mind."

"Uh, yes, he does," Abe says, though he's already tucking his sister in beside him. He pats the empty space on the other side of him. "It's okay, Sue Ling, I don't bite." The girl complies, crawling in next to Abe. He tucks her in as well. "You're really ruining my image."

"We won't tell, Abe," Mei-Mei says sweetly. Sue Ling giggles. That could get really old, really quickly, those two constantly giggling when together. It's worse than when Lolly and Mei-Mei engage in their girl talk, since a six year difference keeps the conversation at different levels.

"Alright, Runt, when we get back to _Serenity_, you're back in your own bunk no matter how much you whine and pout, _dong ma_? That pouting doesn't work on me."

"Alright. 'Night, Abram, I _love_ you," Mei-Mei sing-songs. "Love you, too, cousin."

Sue Ling and Abram return the sentiment, and they all fall asleep together. Umm Hafi finds them like that in the morning and laughs, going to retrieve Inara, who's woken early this morning. She's restless, ready to return home to _Serenity_.

"Seems Abe has a soft spot for little girls," Umm Hafi teases as she stands with Inara in the doorway, watching the sleeping children. "This is the second time in as many night's I've seen him play living teddy bear."

"He has a soft spot for all girls," Inara says, "And a way with them as well. Lots of little girlfriends in the different ports around the 'verse."

"'Course he does; he's a good catch."

"Stop talking," Mei-Mei groans as she begins to wake, "Too much talking."

"So she wakes like you used to," Umm Hafi says to Inara as the two women enter the room and begin to open the curtains and rouse the children.

" 'Slow and ugly,'" they chorus, repeating what Umm Hafi used to say of her.

"Fortunately, they trained that out of me at the Guild," Inara smiles, using a gentle hand to wake little Sue Ling, smoothing her wild curls and lightly shaking her shoulder. She sees Umm Hafi move to wake Mei-Mei and warns, "Watch out: she kicks."

Sue Ling's eyes open slowly and focus on her aunt. She's confused for a moment, brow wrinkled, before she recognizes Inara. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sits up. She looks around the room and smiles. "What's for breakfast, Umm Hafi?"

"Whatever you want, child," Umm Hafi grins at Sue Ling as Inara helps the girl off of the tall bed. The older woman still has no luck in rousing Serra.

"Abe, time to get up," Inara tells her son, kissing his forehead. "Uncle Fahmy's coming for you in an hour."

Abe groans, stretches, and then opens his eyes. "'Morning, Mama. Do I _have_ to get up?"

"Yes, go get breakfast with Sue Ling. We're still working on Mei-Mei."

"I'll do it," he grouses, rolling over and pinching his sister's arm before scampering quickly off the bed before she can thwack him well. His actions have the desired effect, and Serra is so scandalized by the violation that she sits bolt upright.

"Mama! Abe pinched me!"

"That _was_ a little extreme, Abram. What do you say?"

"Sorry, Mei-Mei. Just trying to wake you up."

"Can he sit on the time-out step when we get home?" Mei-Mei asks, scootching over to her mama. "Oh, hi, Umm Hafi."

Abe takes Sue Ling to breakfast, and Umm Hafi follows to oversee breakfast preparation, while Inara continues to coax her youngest out of bed.

"Baby, your brother hasn't sat on the time-out step in years."

"See! He's overdue."

"He has different punishments, now. Just like you will when you get older."

"I don't wanna get older."

"You will some day, Mei-Mei. Sooner than I'd like."

"Nope. I'm like Peter Pan."

"So Kacey, Lolly, and Bubba are your Lost Boys?"

"Nope. They're too old. I need new Lost Boys."

"I'm sure you'll find some. Now let's get to breakfast. Your tummy's rumbling, and Daddy may be right about the ship entering atmo."

"Not you, too!"

Translations:

Translations: (Mandarin)  
Bi zui – Shut up  
Lao lao – maternal grandmother  
Bao bai – sweetheart/darling  
Ba ba – father


	4. Part 4

Title: Pirate Children

Rating: PG (a little bit of Firefly swearing)

Setting: approximately 15 years post-BDM, AU

Pairings: mostly M/I, references to Z/W, S/K, Jayne/Vera

Summary: The crew's coming over for lunch. Is Mrs. Serra ready?

Author's Note: Translations are in parentheses and all mistakes are my own. This is the final chapter before the epilogue. There are also other stories in this 'verse in the works, which will be coming soon. This installment is mostly a fluff-fest, but some later stories aren't so pretty. I'm more than a mite nervous about the lunch scene and Wash's voice. Be gentle, but tell me how I did!

Part 4

"I didn't know Noor had a child," Dr. George Patel comments as he pours some coffee for Fahmy and passes it to him. His eyes are on the pre-adolescent boy studying the plants on the edge of his patio. George Patel and Fahmy Serra grew up together and have stayed close friends; he is surprised that this is the first he's heard about a nephew.

"He's not Noor's," Fahmy says after taking a sip of the bitter drink.

"No! Not Inara. I didn't think Companions were allowed… The Serra heir isn't the bastard son of some lusty Alliance general, is he?"

Fahmy looks up sharply. "No. She retired from active duty fifteen years ago, from the Guild completely thirteen. She lives on a cargo ship, wife of the captain."

"Little Inara's married?" George asks, still remembering the young girl dancing through the halls of the Serra household whenever he was over.

"Happily, it seems. It's all rather domestic. He's from the Rim, but decent enough for such humble origins. The boy's her eldest. She has a little girl, too."

"I would never have guessed…"

"Abram, come here, please," Fahmy calls to his nephew. The boy looks up from his study of the greenery and joins the two older men.

"Those are aloe plants. Healing properties," he identifies, sending a questioning look at his host.

"Right you are, young man."

"Abram wants to be a doctor, someday," Fahmy informs his friend. "Abram, this is a very good friend of mine, Dr. George Patel. He's the chief of surgery at the largest hospital on Sihnon."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Abe smiles politely and extends a hand.

"And you. Where have you seen aloe plants before?"

"My great aunt grows them on Shadow, to heal the ranch hands' cuts."

"You have ranching in your blood? You don't find many ranchers here on Sihnon. Do you drink coffee, son?"

"No, sir, thank you. I'm more of a tea drinker."

"Well, run on into the kitchen and the cook will give you some. She always has a pot on the stove for my wife. Just through those doors and to the right."

"Thank you, sir."

Abram follows the doctor's directions to the kitchen.

"He only needs a little work to fit into the high society here. A rancher's son, the Serra heir. This is crazy, Fahmy."

"He's extremely bright, always reading. I think he would do well in medacad."

"No doubt. What kind of education is he getting out on the Rim?"  
Fahmy grins at his old friend at this. "Actually, the children have their own Caramia tutor."

"_Hoo-tsuh_," (Get out.) George laughs. "I didn't know any of those stuffy old academics rode around in spaceships playing school teacher."

"Actually, not old. She's young; Ebenezer Caramia's only child."

"Right… Quite the scandal. She flew off to the Rim after she graduated from the University of Sihnon, stomping on five hundred years of great Caramia tradition."

"And five hundred years of very methodical breeding; the Caramias treat their marriages like one giant genetic experiment."

"Weren't you being courted by Ebenezer's uncle, to marry his daughter?"

Fahmy laughs. "Yes, I had the name and the intelligence, apparently, but not the right temperament to create the kind of child they were looking for. I wasn't much of a teacher."

"All a little sick, if you ask me. But everyone with the Caramia name is extremely intelligent, and a natural teacher, so the boy's getting a good education, it seems. Won't get a better, more individual one here on Sihnon. Perhaps you should leave the boy where he is."

"Oh, I don't want to take him away. George, he's living the life we always dreamed of as boys, crewing a spaceship at age twelve, flying from one end of the 'verse to the other, seeing how everyone else lives. Think of the stories he'll have to tell at medacad, the things he'll see, has seen. Can't say I'm not more than a little jealous of him. When he's older, maybe, he'll come on his own will, take over the Serra family."

"He'll have to be introduced into society soon, though."

"His next visit," Fahmy looks up, smiling to see his nephew walking down the hall. "And maybe by then his sister, too. She's a pretty little girl, full of life."

George laughs. "You seem quite taken with them."

Abram enters the room, steaming cup of tea in hand.

"So Abram," George smiles, inviting Fahmy and Abe to sit down on the patio chairs, "Tell me, why do you want to be a doctor?"

"Serra?" Inara calls, louder than she likes, having lost her daughter in the sprawling rooms of the house. On _Serenity_, all it takes is a push of a button to carry her voice to all corners of the ship in search of the children. Here she has to shout.

Serra picks up the sound immediately from five rooms away and calls back at the top of her lungs, "Ma'am?" as she sticks her head into the hall.

Inara, standing in the middle of the hall with brush in hand, sighs and gestures for her to come. "The rest of the crew will be here soon, Mei-Mei. Can I at least brush your hair?"

The girl has left her hair wild and curly today, instead of the customary braids, and agrees with an exasperated sigh to allow her mother to brush its tangled curls. She runs down the hall and follows her mother into her room.

"Where's Abe?" she asks, plopping onto the bed.

Inara sits beside her and begins working the brush through the snarls. "Still out with Uncle Fahmy. They'll be home any minute."

"Where's Daddy?"

"With your grandmother. What were you doing in that room?"

"Looking at pictures. There's lots of little-you. When you finish brushing my hair, I'll show 'em to you."

"How do you know it's me?" Inara smiles.

"'Cause they look just like me. There's one with you, and Uncle Fahmy, and another girl. Big like Uncle Fahmy. Who's she?"

"That's your Aunt Noor. She lives on Londinium."

"Well, that's shiny. When do I meet her?"

"I don't know, Mei-Mei," Inara answers honestly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head and gently pushing her off of the bed. "Did you and Sue Ling have fun last night and this morning?"

"Yep. She's nice. When are we gonna see her again?" the little one asks, taking her mama's hand and leading her to the picture room.

"I don't know that, either, baby. But you can wave her when you want."

"Alright," Mei-Mei sighs, pulling Inara into the room where she'd just been. "See. Look. I didn't know you were a dancer, Mama."

Inara smiles, looking at the capture Serra is pointing to. She was around Serra's age in it, with two of her playmates in childhood, Becky and Zayra, hair all done in buns and tiny bodies clad in soft pink leotards and white tights. They weren't looking at the camera, heads bent together as they sat on a bench and whispered secrets, probably about Tommy Woo.

"I took ballet when I was your age. Aunt River has said she'd teach you like she's teaching Leila Lee, if you want."

Mei-Mei studies the picture for a moment longer. "I don't know, Mama. I don't think I'd be very good at ballet. 'Sides, you're already teaching me and Bubba to dance. Like fancy parties."

"But those aren't your favorite lessons," Inara teases.

"Nope. Those would be the fencing."

"You just like it because you're good at it."

"It's fun! I bet I'll beat Bubba soon; I'm getting stronger."

"I should hope so: you practice all the time."

"Daddy's not so good at the whole fencing thing."

Inara laughs. "No, no he's not."

"Too much shoulder."

"Hey, I can still whip you any day o' the week, baby-mine," Mal's voice interrupts their conversation.

"You're like, twelve times heavier than me, daddy-mine. It's not a fair fight."

"Are you callin' me fat?"

Mei-Mei just giggles.

"Well, fine. I was gonna tell ya your hair looked mighty pretty today, but I won't now, 'cause you've hurt my feelings."

His girls look at each other and roll their eyes.

"What's with all this womanly 'tude? Where's my son when I need 'im?"

Fahmy returns with Abe just a few minutes before the crew is set to arrive, but Mal knows his crew won't be on time. He smiles and shakes Fahmy's hand to say goodbye, before letting the rest of his family properly bid him farewell in the foyer.

"'Bye, Uncle Fahmy. Thanks for taking me to meet your friend. He was nice, very smart."

"Goodbye, Abram. Take care of my _mei-mei_ and yours, _dong ma?_"

"Yes, sir, as long as you look after my grandma and cousin."

"Of course," Fahmy smiles, and then the boy gives him an awkward hug. "Be sure to wave me when you've finished the Koran. I want to know what you think."

Abe nods and then goes to join his dad and grandma in the dining room making awkward conversation. Mei-Mei steps up next.

"Bye-Bye, Uncle Fahmy," she grins, throwing her arms around him in a hug and kissing his cheek as he lifts her off the ground. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Serra," Fahmy says softly, warmly, kissing the top of her head. "Stay out of trouble."

"Yes, sir," she says as he sets her on the ground. She waves one last time and skips off to join the rest of the family. Only Fahmy and Inara are left.

"Keep in touch this time?"

It is meant to be an order, but comes out a plea.

"I… of course, Fahmy. I doubt the children would let me do otherwise. If you ever need a ride anywhere… _Serenity _has passenger dorms."

"Maybe someday I'll take you up on that, Inara. Join you on your adventure. Be careful out there and wave me for anything. Even if you just want to tell me what a _hen BOO-TEE-TYEH NAN-shung_ you think I am." (Inconsiderate schoolboy)

"You wave, too. Keep me updated about your wife and daughter."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiles, still getting used to this woman version of his baby sister. He pulls her into his arms, much like he did on her last day in the Serra household. There are no tears this time, for now he is sure he will see her again, and like what he sees. Pressing a kiss into her temple, he pulls away. "_Wo ai ni, _Inara." (I love you)

She kisses his cheek and whispers, "You, too."

They pull apart, and Fahmy smiles one last time before heading to the door. He hadn't really realized the hole in his heart her absence left until he had her again. He leaves feeling more complete.

"You know, Mizzus Serra, 'Nara's technically the captain's second wife…"

"Kay-lee…" Mal protests. "We don't need to be tellin' that story to the mother-in-law, _dong ma_?"

"Oh, but I think it's a funny story, Uncle Mal," Kacey grins, "Go on, Aunt Kaylee."

"You wanna be on septic vac for the next month, little Washburn?" Mal asks. This is all manner of embarrassing. Mei-Mei and Lolly are giggling into their lunch, not meeting the captain's gaze, and Kaylee is just grinning at him impishly. Inara is rolling her eyes. He looks around the table, searching for some support, but his son merely shrugs and grins and River just smiles sweetly at him.

"Oh, I'll tell this one," Zoe volunteers, earning a glare from her captain. "We were pullin' a job on Triumph, 'bout a year after 'Nara first came aboard…"

"_Wo de ma_," (dear god) Mal groans, becoming engrossed in his lunch. Despite the embarrassment, though, he can't help but think that this is nice. His whole crew together, no one getting shot at, eating real food. Hell, Inara's mama has even warmed up to him a tiny bit. Now that the crew's here and his wife has made a little peace with her mama, everyone's relaxed and enjoying the meal.

Zoe tells the story as painlessly as possible, and after the guffaws (loudest from Jayne, even all these years later) die down, Mal quickly changes the subject.

"So how about an embarrassin' Mei-Mei story? Always plenty of those."

Across the table, said little girl sticks her tongue out at him.

Ally sighs, playfully put upon, and admonishes her quickly, jokingly in Spanish.

"No. She has no manners," Abe shoots back to whatever Ally said, grinning at his sister. "An absolute heathen."

"I have _plenty_ of manners, thank you very much," Mei-Mei humphs. "Right, Uncle Simon?"

Simon sputters, caught off guard by the sudden turn to him.

"Manners are mere social construct, variable from person to place," River supplies.

Mei-Mei smiles smugly.

"Awright, no embarrassin' Mei-Mei story. You happy, baby-mine?"

"Always, Daddy."

"So, Mei-Mei, do you know how your parents got married?" Zuri asks her youngest grandchild a question she's been pondering for a while, thinking she's most likely to get an answer from the girl.

Jayne chuckles, "Well, hey now, Mal, I'm guessin' you never 'spected to have this conversation wit' your mother-in-law."

Mal looks up sharply, but it is Inara who warns Jayne to keep that mouth of his shut.

"Yes, ma'am," Mei-Mei answers, "But Bubba tells it better."

"Uncle Wash tells it best," Abe deflects the attention. He's heard the story often: Mei-Mei likes it when their mama tells it as a bedtime story. But his dad's looking a little uncomfortable, for reasons Abe's unsure of, so the boy knows enough to let Uncle Wash field this one. He can make any story funny.

"Well, it all started when Inara rented the shuttle…"

"Wash, speed it up a little, huh? We don't need have all afternoon…"

Zuri smiles as the pale man starts into story-mode, watching her granddaughter whisper with the older girl and her daughter lay a gentle hand on the captain's arm and smile at him.

"Then where should we start, hmm? Abe, you play a nice central role in this, where should I start?"

"How about Uncle Simon?"

Wash breaks into a grin, remembering. "An excellent place to start. So, Inara paid a little visit to our resident doctor, and he gave her the wonderful news…"

"Thank you," Abe interrupts with a smirk.

"That Baby #3 would soon be crying and pooping all over _Serenity_."

"Okay, that part was not so nice."

Kacey snickers and gently cuffs his "cousin" on the shoulder. "From what little I remember, Abe, that's all you did. Even in the bathtub."

"Whoa! No bathtub stories!"

Lolly giggles this time, "But you were such a cute widdle Baby Abey, even if you were disturbing our bathtub routine."

"Cool it," Ally interrupts calmly. "Let Wash tell the story."

"Thank you, Miss Ally. As I was saying, Simon told Inara that Abram here was on the way. Now, I wasn't there for the original discussion, but I'm going to venture a guess that it was a very amusing scene."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," Simon claims, meeting Inara's eyes with a smile. "But I will say, less amusing than when we found out she was pregnant with Serra."

"The table was slippery," Inara says with more dignity than Zuri thought possible.

Kaylee and the two girls burst into laughter, and Mal grins sideways at his wife.

"Back to the original story," Wash smirks. "A few hours after that, I was minding my own business, doing my highly exciting job of watching the stars go by while everyone else does absolutely nothing…" Zoe elbows him. "Any-hoo, I'm piloting the ship, alone on the bridge, when I hear the all-too-familiar sounds of the captain and Inara arguing. I look up… okay, wake up, and notice that the voices are getting closer. I can't make out what they're saying, but we all are very good at tuning them out. I can tell that Mal is trying to retreat to the bridge, because their voices are getting closer. Mal reaches me, but Inara is right behind him. And here comes the good part…"

Mei-Mei giggles in anticipation.

"Mal's turned his back and seems about to ask me a question, to avoid the lovely woman he's arguing with. But Inara beats him to it, and says, I quote: '_Wo de ma,_ Mal, I'm pregnant!'"

Zoe and Jayne join Kaylee, Ally, and the children in their laughter at that, Simon and River grinning widely.

"At this point, the captain swings around so violently that he trips and falls down the stairs."

The whole crew is laughing by now, and Zuri is extremely close to joining them. It may not be the story she was expecting or that she completely approves of, but after a few days with Inara and her husband, it seems appropriate.

"And, this is my favorite part, Mal calls up from the bottom of the stairs, 'So, ya gonna marry me?'"

"Oh how romantic, Uncle Mal," Lolly groans through her laughter, rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was charming!" Mal defends, eyes on his wife.

"Hardly," Inara responds, eyebrow arched.

"At that point," Wash continues, "I made myself scarce."

"To come tell me, of course," Kaylee interjects.

"I never thought of telling anyone else first, Kaylee. But apparently, they had some sort of meaningful conversation after I left, because the captain _somehow_ convinced Inara to let him be her husband, and on the next planet we landed on, we all went to find a justice of the peace and watched these two get married. Good party."

"I was best man," Kacey grins, which was the partial truth. His mom stood up next to the captain with Kacey on her hip, and everyone call the two-year-old the best man.

"I was maid of honor," Lolly adds. Again, the one-year-old was there in Kaylee's arms.

"I was the catalyst," Abe offers, the smile on his face a replica of his mother's.

Mei-Mei snorts. "I came five-and-a-half years later…"

"We know," Ally smiles affectionately at the girl.

"So, how _did_ you convince her, Dad?" Abe asks.

"I was charming."

Inara scoffs.

"You have somethin' to say, darlin'?"

"No, not at all."

Zuri smiles at this interaction. She is sad that this energetic bunch will be leaving soon after lunch, especially since her daughter and grandchildren will be going with them. She knows she didn't _know_ Inara when she was young, floating through these hallways with her otherworldly grace and fiery eyes, climbing into her father's lap while he worked and listening intently as he spoke of the worlds beyond Sihnon. She barely knows her now, this grown woman with husband and children, with an assuredness of spirit Zuri can only envy. But there is hope now, hope of somehow having a relationship with Inara, of watching Abram and Serra grow up into the amazing adults she knows they will be. Especially if Serra can learn how to not squirt milk through her nose at the table.

"Oww…" the little girl continues to giggle, holding her napkin to her nose.

"Mei-Mei…" Inara sighs, the hints of a grin quirking up the edges of her mouth.

Mei-Mei makes a face. "Sorry, Mama."

"We're leaving," Inara says quietly, leaning on the doorframe looking into the kitchen. Umm Hafi looks up from the dishes and sees her, smiling warmly and a little sadly. Her eyes are wet.

"You'll come back?"

"Eventually, yes. I don't know when." Her own voice is tight with her withheld emotion.

"Then I'll see you then, baby."

"If you ever want to get off world for a little bit…"

"Someone has to run this house, Inara. What would they do without me?"

Inara smiles sadly. "I don't know. But still, if you want… There's room on _Serenity_. The kids… I would love to see you."

"You know where to find me. My job's done, baby. You've grown into one amazing woman, an amazing mother."

Inara smiles genuinely through her tears, hugging the older woman tightly.

"We've got the bags," Kacey announces as he and Abe bring the luggage out to the two beat-up hover-cars.

"I've got the Mei-Mei," Lolly adds, Serra on her back as she follows the boys out. The adults are already climbing into the cars as the children deposit their loads into them. The boys help Lolly in and then hop in themselves to the car River is piloting, Jayne grousing for them to hurry up.

Zuri's already had her goodbyes, kisses and endearments from Mei-Mei and Abe, a hug from Inara, a fairly warm handshake from Malcolm.

Mei-Mei's"_Love you, lao lao"_ still echoes in her mind, bringing a smile to her face.

The four children seem elated to be reunited and returning home, chattering on with each other, laughing and wrestling.

"Calm down back there, small children," River admonishes with a smile as she starts the vehicle.

"You four ain't good for Aunt River, you'll be spendin' some quality time scrubbin' the cargo bay floor," Captain Reynolds calls from the car behind them.

"Yes, sir!" the four chorus as the car turns and begins to leave. Abe and Mei-Mei turn to watch the house fade away, waving to their grandmother and Umm Hafi.


	5. Epilogue

Title: Pirate Children

Rating: PG (a little bit of Firefly swearing)

Setting: approximately 15 years post-BDM, AU

Pairings: mostly M/I, references to Z/W, S/K, Jayne/Vera

Summary: "Several days later, when the Serra household has recovered from the visit of the _Serenity _crew, Zuri receives a message over the Cortex."

Author's Note: Thanks for the great feedback! I've been surprised by the response. Warning: If you thought the previous parts were fluffy, be prepared for so much syrupy sweetness that your teeth are in danger. Be on the look-out for some less (and more) sugary installments in the future.

-0- Indicates video.

Epilogue

Several days later, when the Serra household has recovered from the visit of the _Serenity _crew, Zuri receives a message over the Cortex. It's a text message with several video files attached, from _Serenity_.

_Mrs. Serra, _

_I know stuff between you and Inara is still a little rocky, and I'll probably get in trouble for this, but you're Abe and Serra's grandma, and I thought you'd like these. Around here, I'm known as the crazy camera lady, so I went through all of the captures I've taken over the years and picked out a few that I think you'll like. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Inara._

_Thanks!_

_Kaylee Tam_

Zuri opens the first video file and hears sweet Mrs. Tam's voice say:

-0-

"Aww, Cap'n…"

"What _are_ you doing, Mal?" Inara looks down from her reading, propped against the arm of the couch, to where her husband lays, long body covering her legs and talking to her rounded stomach. She looks to be about six months along. Her eyebrows are raised.

"Talkin' to my son," the captain answers defensively but with a hint of a smile. "Boys only, so go away ladies. And shut that gorramn camera off, Kaylee."

"Cap'n! Language! There are young, impressionable ears runnin' around this ship. Don' know when Lolly or Kacey'll run on in here."

Inara is smiling now. "Mal, I can't exactly '_go away_' if you still want to talk to your son. We're kind of attached."

Reynolds smiles, rubbing a hand over her stomach, "That ya are. Well, you don't listen. You, take that camera somewhere else."

"You spoil all my fun, you mean old man."

The camera shuts off as a small voice calls for "Mommy".

-0-

Zuri has tears in her eyes now, rewinding and freezing at the image of her glowing pregnant daughter. She smiles, thinking she'll make that one a still-capture.

She moves onto the next file, which is immediately noisy with the sound of laughter and conversation, much like filled this house when the crew was over for lunch.

-0-

"Well, what do ya have to say for yourself, birthday boy?"

The camera focuses on an icing-covered toddler, grinning impishly.

"Hi, Aunt Kaylee."

"Abe, what do you say to Aunt Kaylee for your cake?" Inara's voice calls from off-screen.

"Thanks, Aunt Kaylee," the toddler beams, holding out two messy hands.

"How old are you today, Abram?" the camera woman asks.

Abe's brow is furrowed for a moment while he tries to fold his fingers. A man's hand comes across the screen to help form the small hand into a three.

"Thanks, Daddy," he giggles.

"Abey, let's go play spaceships! Bring your new one," a little boy's voice comes in, followed by the coffee-skinned boy dashing in to pull on the toddler's arm.

"Wait," Inara's voice calls. She takes over the frame to wipe Abe's face and hands with a napkin, kissing his cheek. "Go play, baby."

-0-

Zuri settles more comfortably into a chair with the viewer, opening the next file with a smile.

-0-

"Workin' on those legs, Mei-Mei?" the voice behind the camera laughs. The camera focuses on a dark-haired infant standing in front of a small circular table, holding herself up.

"She'll be walking any day now," Inara smiles, seated in a low chair behind the baby, hands out to catch Serra if she totters.

"Well, that's shiny."

"And terrifying," the mother adds, "They'll all move too quickly then."

The camera zooms in even more, the dark eyes of the baby girl staring intently past the camera.

A male voice is heard from behind, and the baby points and whines, "Da-da!"

The camera swings around.

"Hey, Cap'n. Zoe. Little Mei-Mei here's fixin' to walk."

Reynolds smiles and waves towards his daughter, who calls for him again, and then turns back to Zoe. They seem to be talking over something important.

"Mal," comes Inara's startled voice off-screen. "I think you should pay attention to her."

Reynolds looks confused and shifts his attention to the little girl as the camera moves over. The baby has let go of the table and is slowly stumbling towards her father, calling for him.

"Oh, whoa, baby-mine."

Reynolds is in front of her in a second, on his knees, catching her as she falls into him. His grin is huge as he lifts her up and spins her around.

"Fine work, Mei-Mei," he laughs, settling her high in his arms. She grins, showing a smattering of teeth, and nuzzles into his neck. He looks to his wife with a wide smile. "Her first steps."

Inara joins them with a smile and kisses Serra's head.

-0-

The tears are back as the scene freezes on the trio. Zuri opens the next file with heavy sigh.

-0-

"Here are _Serenity_'s young scholars, hard at work. Gonna go off and change the 'verse someday," Kaylee Tam narrates, panning the camera over the four children around a long wooden table, books open and pens in hand.

"Aw, Aunt Kaylee, I'm never gonna leave _Serenity_," little Mei-Mei calls from her place beside Abram. She's very young, maybe five, and seems to be working on writing her letters in English.

"Going to," the voice of Alistair Caramia corrects, not harshly, from off-screen. "We use correct grammar during lessons."

"Right. Sorry. Aunt Kaylee, I'm never _going to_ leave _Serenity_."

"Mei-Mei, you'll have to leave someday. _Serenity _won't be able to fly forever," Abe says, the camera shifting over to him, "Someday it will just fall right out of the sky. Probably when Kacey is flying it."

"_Bi zui_!" (Shut up) Kacey grouses, mostly playfully, leaning across the table to thwap Abe in the back of the head and steal a silly face at the camera.

"Focus," is the tutor's patient response from where she leans over Mei-Mei's shoulder, checking her letters.

"He's right, though, Mei-Mei," Lolly adds, and Kaylee moves the camera over to her daughter. "Someday _Serenity_ will die. She's a good ship, but she's old. Mom's kept her in the air for a really long time, 'cause she's such a great mechanic."

"Because."

"_Because_ she's such a great mechanic."

"Thanks, Leila Lee."

"You're welcome, Mommy."

When the camera returns to Serra she looks stricken. "But… not for a long time, right, Bubba?"

"Right, Mei-Mei," Kaylee hurries to assure the little one, knowing the older children's talk has worried her. "_Serenity_'s got plenty of years left on her, don' you worry none."

"Any," Lolly corrects, a hint of a tease in her voice. "Don't worry any."

"Has," Kacey corrects the earlier error just as cheerfully. "_Serenity_ has plenty of years…"

"As I said," Kaylee says, "_Serenity_'s scholars, _going to_ run off and change the 'verse through excellent grammar."

The children, all of whom are in the shot now, giggle at that and ham it up for the camera, making silly faces and jumping over each other.

"Hey," comes Ally's stern voice. "_Focus_."

-0-

A smile replaces the tears, the screen freezing on the four students bent repentantly over their studies. She moves to the last file and opens it, wondering what it will be.

-0-

"Ah! Scary room!" Mei-Mei says as she pops her head over the metal bars of a top bunk. She makes a goofy face, and the camera operator giggles girlishly. The camera pans over a small room strewn with clothes, books, papers, and the occasional toy.

"The boys are gonna freak, Mei-Mei," the camera girl, Lolly, warns, returning the camera to the young girl on the upper bed. This one is more recent. "We're not supposed to be in here without their permission. Especially in their beds."

"That's why it's a _secret_ mission, Lolly. 'Sides, I'm not scared of Bubba. Gotta get this craziness on camera. How do they live this way? It smells so gross! Did something die in here?" She holds her nose and waves her hand in front of her nose.

"Besides any sense of cleanliness, no, I don't think so."

"The moms are not going to be happy," Mei-Mei singsongs.

"Nope. Our rooms were supposed to be clean by lunch time."

"What do you think their punishment's gonna be? I hope it's septic vac. For a month," Mei-Mei giggles evilly.


End file.
